


Please Excuse this Mid-day Murder

by Taytae



Series: The making of Monsters, Beautiful Creatures, Devils, and everyone else [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytae/pseuds/Taytae
Summary: Yesterday, they are the princess and the abandoned daughter. After tonight, they are far more. This is a look into the future of Charlize and Karolina
Series: The making of Monsters, Beautiful Creatures, Devils, and everyone else [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650256





	Please Excuse this Mid-day Murder

The door slammed against the wall. A heavy, dense grainy fog so thick it stained the bottom of the ball gowns of the young witches that were in the ballroom. The people of the nation of "baa, baa. So many sheep," said a feminine voice from beyond the doorway.  
"Charlize, stop this at once! You have had your fun, your 'freedom' but you know your duty as a witch and as a member of this family. Don’t fall for your sister's lies like you did in your last life" said a bald dark skin man wearing a crown. He was dressed in a white and gold outfit with a sword on his hip.  
"You have a traitor within your circle, old man," said another feminine voice.

"Karoline, what is this mess?", said the man, "what do you mean traitor?"

"Charles, one of your most trusted is out to get you and us", said Karoline, " meaning that me and princess have business with your head of guards, sir Jones."

"Are you trying to say that one of my oldest childhood friends would try and kill me, his prince? For what?" said Charles.

"He wants your position. You are the only warlock left in our line and because of the backward rules of this shit hole -that my sister thinks of as home- there has to be a warlock to handle all matters of affairs for the Queen" said Karoline.

"Have you evidence of your madness?", demanded their father.

"We do... ...us," said Charlize as they step out of the shadows. The women were almost clones of each other. They shared the same light brown skin, same kinky coyly hair, along with being almost the same height. They were set apart by their hair colors. Karoline was gifted with dark brown hair with wild and random streaks of red while her sister was given the opposite. Her hair was bright red with random streaks of brown.  
The two sisters stood in front of the door covered in blood and closing wounds. Their eyes were glowing a strange colored green as the crowd took in the sight of

"Don't worry about this; most of it's ours. Your head guard tortured us alongside his men; then left to join you here while his men killed us. And then we transcended. The green glowing eyes should be evidenced enough of that. You can thank Kings Alexander and Xander for that last part. On death who have consumed the blood of a phoenix release a ring of fire that does not go out until they have finished transcending. All of the men of Sir Jones that are not present are dead," said Karoline.

Screaming and sobs were heard from some of the witches in the crowd. "Matt, tell me that my daughters are mistaken," said Charles as he turned to Sir jones on his left. "I am sorry, old friend, but you are no longer fit to be the Warlock prince. You should have killed them the moment you knew they were the West and the East," said Sir Jones.

"Now that, that’s out of the way, I am going to kill the rest of the men responsible," said Karoline. She drew her sword and before anyone could do anything, twenty of thirty guards were dead. The screams and sobs got louder. People moved back as far as they could from the princesses, the prince, and Sir Jones. There was no escaping the room unless the crowd wanted to go passed the sisters.

"My turn?" said a smiling Charlize. Her sister only nodded. With a wave of her hand, Charlize pulled all of Sir Jones's blood through his chest causing it to burst and sent organs flying with the amount of force her magic pulled with. With another wave, she splashed all the blood on her father.

"You can't just come here and kill members of my guards. You have to give your case to the council," said Charles as he wiped the blood out of his eyes.

"But we can. Any ruler can kill their attackers," said Karoline as she and her sister's outfits changed. Karoline was dressed in full black leather armor with a hooded-cloak and a mask covering her lower face. She had a sword twice her size strapped to her back.

Karoline looked battle-ready, but her sister was a different image. Charlize was dressed in a black ball gown with a large, and full skirt that was not that dissimilar to that of one from the nineteenth century. Her face was half-covered by a veil and she held an umbrella.

“You two are the Lady of Blades and the Lady of Blood. So, you did betray your nation, Charlize,” said Charles. Charlize shrugs, “it is destiny on my part and self-fulfilled prophecy on yours,” she said.

“We and the other knights declare that Underground is a sovereign nation. The land of Witches of Truth and the land of Lordsmith are our wards of our state. I am the head of this new nation. Anyone who dares attack any of my lands will risk death or war on their nation,” said Karoline.

The fog from earlier got thicker as the two sisters slowly faded away. “Any witch who wants out of this hell hole knows where to find us,” said Karoline as she and her sister disappeared.

* * *

This short story is set in the world of _Dragons Fall from Their Nest. This is Karoline about 27 years later._

Comment and tell me how this was. Give me a like if you want to.


End file.
